1. The Field of the Invention
In the textile industry, there is often a need to detect thread speeds, vibration, and breaks in threads. Illustratively, a weaving or knitting machine for manufacturing cloth may include provisions for unwinding thread from a spool and integrating the thread into manufactured cloth. As part of this process, it may be advantageous to know the speed at which the thread is being unspooled in the cloth making process and vibration to warn of impending issues. Additionally, if the thread breaks, it is desirable to be aware of this occurrence so that appropriate correction can be enacted to continue the cloth making process.
2. The Relevant Technology
Thread speed sensors typically use a mechanical wheel, where the wheel has one or more voids in the wheel to allow an optical signal to be transmitted from one side of the mechanical wheel and received at a sensor on the opposite side of the mechanical wheel. This allows rotations or partial rotations to be counted, and thread speed to be calculated based on the size of the mechanical wheel and number of rotations of the mechanical wheel. This does not however account for variations in elasticity of the thread which can introduce some error in the measurement.
Thread break sensors are separate components from the thread speed sensors. Thread break sensors typically use either optical signals to sense the presence of a thread or ceramic rings that can be used to detect a change in capacitance caused by the introduction or removal of a thread. Thus, to detect both the speed and continuity of the thread, two different sets of components are implemented.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.